


Runway

by Miss_Mystery3



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mystery3/pseuds/Miss_Mystery3
Summary: Princess Tomoyo runways to join the Akudama.
Relationships: Cutthroat/Ordinary | Swindler (Akudama Drive), Master | Executioner/Ordinary | Swindler (Akudama Drive)
Kudos: 6





	Runway

Long ago, in a faraway kingdom called Kansai, there was a group of outlaws known as Akudama. They were renowned as one of the most deadly lawbreakers of human history. The outlaws that were affiliated with the Akudama were referred to by what crime they committed the most (better yet, the type of crime in which they specialised in). 

There was Courier the leader of the group; Brawler who was the muscle of the group; Doctor who was, technically speaking, the healer of the group, but killed more people then she saved; Hoodlum who was Brawler's best friend; Cutthroat who was the assassin of the group and held the highest body count; Brother who was the one who strategized and devised plans; Sister who was the baby of the group; and Mage who was the magic user of the group.

So far nobody had been able to catch these outlaws and they were still roaming around the kingdom, committing more crimes and creating chaos. Due to their growing number of crimes, they had managed to rack up an infamous reputation to the point where even the Royal family knew about them. However, Princess Tomoyo was envious of these outlaws, for she had always yearned for the kind of freedom that the Akudama had and had always looked forward to hearing more about them from the rumours that spread about them across the kingdom like wildfire.

Recently the Royal Family had hosted a ball to find a suitable husband for Princess Tomoyo and had chosen Prince Akio of the Kanto kingdom as her husband out of a number of attractive suitors. His eyes were the shape of cherry blossoms petals, elegant but sharp, and his hair was of an ash grey colour, long and wavy.

The wedding would be held this time next year. Princess Tomoyo had protested the marriage repeatedly but her parents refused to listen to her, claiming that she was merely suffering from pre-wedding jitters and had Princess Tomoyo locked up in her room when she had attempted to run away the day after their argument.

Prince Akio would often visit and drop off presents for her, that her parents would force her to accept.

Princess Tomoyo made a plan to run away from the castle and to go and find the Akudama and join them until the whole wedding business blew over and Prince Akio found a different bride for himself.

Fortunately, she had managed to get her hands on some maid clothes and had every intention of running away that very night.

The only problem was Prince Akio's younger sister Princess Yumiri who made it her job to watch over Tomoyo. Yumiri had caught her disguised as a maid in the hallways and Tomoyo froze, not knowing what to do. She'd be scolded for sure by her parents if word got out that she had attempted to escape the castle in the middle of the night. She scrunched the fabric of her maid dress as she looked Yumiri in the eye.

"Please don't let my parents know about this… I'll go back to my quarters now so I beg you not to report this to them…!"

"Ha! You think I'd listen? I follow the orders of his majesty, the king, not you, a mere princess who seems to take her position lightly! You should know that a Princess has many responsibilities to uphold and the manner in which you behave will only serve to sully the name of the Royal family in addition to dragging it down to its grave! You seem to undervalue the benefits of political marriages which have the power to unite two neighbouring kingdoms who have been at each other's throats for centuries! How pathetic! I don't know what my brother even sees in you. He could have chosen anyone to be his bride or groom but he had to choose you. The one person who thinks she's too good for marriage."

"I chose her because I love her. Why would I need any other reason besides that? You may leave now, Yumiri." He glared at his sister harshly and she flinched, before nodding her head and briskly walking away. 

He gazed down at Tomoyo with an indecipherable expression and she stepped backwards nervously. 

"Um… why do you… love me? I barely know you and uh… I'm curious…" 

He smirked slightly and stepped forwards and gently pulled her chin up to look him in the eye. 

'I knew you ever since you were little… I watched over you by your parents' orders in case you were injured or harmed by assassins targeting the Royal Family. You were sweet and kind-hearted…' He thought as he looked at his beautiful bride-to-be.

"I fell in love with you ever since I saw you. Do you believe in love at first sight?" He smiled softly.

'Love at first sight is a myth. Mother and Father have always taught and reminded me that love always comes with a price and that no one can ever truly love someone and that you mustn't ever show or say that you love anyone because everyone will think of you as weak and pathetic.' Tomoyo thought to herself as she tried to come up with a proper and correct response to Prince Akito's question.

"I...I wish to go out for a visit to the local town if that's alright with you Prince Akito!" She blurted out.

His eyes widened before gazing at her gently in understanding. "Of course. Anything for you my sweet Tomoyo… your parents must have never let you leave the castle, am I right?" 

"Yes… I wanted to but they kept me stuck in here… there's nothing to do and I get tired of the countless number of etiquette lessons, as well as other classes that my parents bombard me with such as politics, economics and social studies and so on and so forth! I just feel like I'm being detained like a bird in a cage… I have no freedom…! I can't even sneeze without being scolded harshly by my mother and father!" She vented, balling her hands into fists. 

Prince Akito closed his eyes to hide his glare upon hearing how badly his future in-laws treated their amazing and wonderful daughter. He couldn't believe that anyone would be that cold to their own child as even his sister, who was the second born, was treated better by their parents than Princess Tomoyo ever was by her own.

"Very well, Princess Tomoyo, you have my permission to visit the local town just as long as you return to me safe and sound." 

Tomoyo felt like bursting with joy as she nodded her head. She had just been handed a golden opportunity because he had unknowingly let slip of a big loophole. As long as she eventually returned back to the castle and made sure to meet up with Prince Akito, she would be keeping her word to him.

Prince Akito could feel his heart race upon seeing her cute expression but managed to maintain his indifferent demeanour. 

Tomoyo then went on her merry way, making sure to avoid anyone that would recognize her and left through the servants' entrance.

She hummed an upbeat melody as she walked down the paveway that would lead her to her freedom. She held on tightly to her purse filled with golden coins and explored the city that surrounded her castle. She was able to get a ride with a theatre group traveling to the town that the Akudama was reportedly last sighted in.

The theatre group was pleasant enough but she knew that she had to be careful and claimed that she was a runaway maid because her masters were being very cruel and ruthless to her. She didn't reveal to them her real name out of fear that they would happily sell her out without any remorse, if anyone had ever asked the theatre group whether they had seen her.

So she told them her name was Macy and they seemed to believe her. But she was still careful and refused to let her guard down around them.

Soon enough they reached the town and Tomoyo gave her goodbyes and thanks to the theatre group.

She then immediately headed to the nearest inn and paid for one night's stay and got herself some dinner before settling down for the night.

The next day she set out and began her search for the Akudama, but so far she had little success.

Then when she stopped at a nearby stall in a local market to get some lunch. She saw two men talking about something. One was taller than the other and slightly tan skinned with hair and eyes of the same lavender colour. His clothes were dark and unorthodox but seemed practical.The other male in contrast, had pale skin with white hair and beautiful lilac eyes and was donning white garments.

She thought their taste in fashion to be out of the ordinary but decided not to pay any mind to it, lest she came across as rude to them. She found a stall selling some hot food and bought some to fill her empty stomach. As she ate in peace, she felt somebody's eyes watching her from a distance, causing her to feel uneasy. She looked around and spotted the white haired man staring at her with a strange look on his face.

As soon as she had finished her meal, she made it a point to travel to another place, far from her current whereabouts. Before she could even step her foot outside, everything had erupted into chaos. She had difficulty with remembering what had happened but she recalled hearing a lot of screaming and someone grabbing her hand and pulling her along. 

She then realized that the white haired man had grabbed her hand and was the one taking her someplace else. She tried to pry her hand out of his grip but he just tightened his grasp around her small palm.

Soon enough they arrived at a sketchy looking inn and he stole a glance at her. Then the white haired man knocked  
on the door using some form of discreet communication. Soon enough the door opened revealing a tall and tanned man with long, chocolate coloured dreadlocks that extended to his back.

"Oh there you are, Cutthroat. How did the heist go?"

"It went well. Courier will be here soon. He's just evading the authorities. I found this girl and thought that she could be useful to us."

Tomoyo had given up her futile attempt in escaping from the white haired man when Brawler called him Cutthroat. She turned to stare at him in shock and gasped.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you are the Cutthroat? The Cutthroat of the Akudama? And you are Brawler? The muscle of the Akudama?"

"The one and only Cutthroat."

"Yep I am Brawler. Man, she seems to be a big of fan of ours. But does she have any skills that can be useful to us?"

Both men turned to stare at her which caught Tomoyo off guard momentarily. She took a few seconds to collect herself and then answered him. "Well you see I am a runaway maid and escaped from my masters after stealing some gold from them and managed to hitch a free ride with a theatre group."

"Oh so you are a Swindler then?"

They all turned their heads to face the slightly tall man with the lavender hair that had just arrived and that Tomoyo had put together that he was Courier, the leader of the Akudama.

"Um yes I am a Swindler, Mr Courier."

"That's great we could use a Swindler like you. Welcome to the team Swindler. You clearly know who I am. Let's go inside so that you can meet the others."

Tomoyo felt super excited as Brawler stepped aside and Cutthroat pulled her in. This was the start of a whole new adventure. She wondered what her temporary new life would be like, and she was certain that it would be better than her life at the castle.

(Back at the Castle with Prince Akito)

Prince Akito was getting increasingly annoyed and scared as he walked in circles around his room. When Princess Tomoyo hadn't returned last night after her visit, he grew extremely concerned and suspicious.

His sister had revealed to him that she had sent out a spy after Princess Tomoyo which had upset Prince Akito greatly but he understood his sister's point of view.

She revealed that the spy was her close and trusted friend and bodyguard Taiko who was sometimes a nervous wreck but did his duty without question.

Prince Akito was stuck just waiting patiently for Taiko to return to find out what had happened to Princess Tomoyo.

After what felt like a century, he heard knocking on the door of the room that his future in-laws had given to him during his stay.

He walked over to the door and opened it, and found his sister Yumiri and Taiko standing there. He stepped aside to let them in. Yumiri walked in immediately with Taiko nervously following behind her.

"Well what have you learnt Taiko?"

"Well you see, Prince Akito, I followed Princess Tomoyo to a town that the Akudama was last spotted in and well I temporarily lost sight of her and then I found her being dragged into a inn by a man who seemed to be the assassin, Cutthroat, of the Akudama."

"So you're saying my fiance was kidnapped by the Akudama?"

"It would appear so Prince Akito."


End file.
